Tension and Spark
by Helios-Knight
Summary: Set in season 4. Kurt and Blaine have broken up and Blaine is a shell of who he once was. How will the reformed Sebastian react to this new and far less charismatic Blaine? Songfic, heavy Seblaine, crack ship mentioned.


Set in season 4. Sebastian has transferred to McKinley.

Featuring "_I Like the Way_" by Darren Hayes.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Glee, but I wish I did. I also don't own Darren Hayes, attractive as he might be.

Special thanks to my friend grynis209 who helped beta read and inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"All Right you guys! Our Glee project this week is..!"

Sebastian stares at Mr. Schue as he writes "Weakness" on the board. He rolls his eyes and directs his attention away from the incompetent teacher; his eyes wander around the room finally settling on the other former Warbler.

Blaine's hair is strangely unkempt and his eyes are dark and empty. Gone are the hazel windows into his soul, nothing is there, just a cold empty darkness. His face is pale and gaunt, his clothes nothing but ragged jeans and a simple white tee-shirt. His confidence is gone; Blaine is gone.

"So you guys, to recap I want you all to pick a song showcasing your greatest personal weakness. We've got a lot of new faces this year and I think this assignment will bring us closer together."

Sebastian eyes the other members of the choir room; besides himself and Blaine there is Wheels, that spicy Latina's girlfriend, Tina-Blohen-Wang, the rather delectable White Chocolate, Richie Bitch, some Tarantula Head, Lucky the Leprechaun, some newly transferred Rachel Berry wannabee wearing a red beret, and Ham- no Karofsky repeating his senior year.

Karofsky is looking happy, and sitting alarmingly close to White Chocolate. They both have this glow about them; not that it matters. Sebastian looks up to see Blaine standing in front of him, eyeing him intently.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering-"

"Just sing _New York_ by Snow Patrol, that should have you covered."

Blaine frowns and folds his arms.

"I'm not asking for song advice."

"I know."

Sebastian eyes the shell of Blaine up and down once again before deciding how advance.

"Gay Face broke up with you, that's tough luck there. I was sure you would have had a lot of happy years watching lifetime and singing inappropriate Katy Perry songs such as _Peacock_ with him. Pity he dropped you like a bad habit in a New York minute."

Blaine moves in on Sebastian and color floods into his face.

"Listen! I broke up with him. You don't have to-"

"I know"

Blaine's frown weakens as the color quickly leaves his face again.

"But you said-"

"I was actually trying to be nice, have you forgotten all the months I've spent not tormenting you and your gal? But fine, if you want truthful here it is."

Sebastian stands up from his chair and towers over Blaine

"I was wrong about you, I sensed a confidence in you and yeah… I wanted it. But look at you now, barely a shadow of yourself. You lost your mojo the second Hummel left this cow town and you dumped his ass cause you just _knew_ he'd find someone better in the big city. You show all this confidence and talent but really you've always lived in the shadow of Kurt-"

"Stop it."

"Cooper"

"Stop it!"

"And a father that can't even bare to look at-"

And suddenly it's dark, and Sebastian wakes up in the nurse's station.

* * *

Sebastian eyes the former Warbler again; having just finished his own possibly vagina-sprouting rendition of Snow Patrol's _New York._ Mr. Schue steps forward, pats Blaine on the shoulder, and shoos him to his seat.

"All right Blaine, thanks for opening up to us. Now does anyone else have their song ready?"

Sebastian feels his body move before he can register it himself. He takes control and walks to the front of the classroom.

"What do you have for us today?"

Mr. Schue isn't as peppy as normal; Sebastian can feel the dislike rolling off him in waves.

"I'll be singing_ I Like the Way _by Darren Hayes. Asian has agreed to sing backup."

Tina frowns but nods quickly and walks to Sebastian's side.

"I'm hoping to show this crew even with my weakness I'm not a loser like you."

Mr. Schue frowns but steps aside; years of spending time with Santana Lopez has dulled him to insults thrown around by the kids. Sebastian stares at Blaine as he tinkers away on his phone as Brad and the band start up, always knowing the music. After the rather long instrumental solo Sebastian steps forward and shifts his focus away from Blaine and to the crowd in general; Tina sways to his right in tune to the music. Finally he sings.

_Somewhere inside my evolution  
Karmically I seek retribution  
Looking for love in physical beauty  
Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie  
And now I try to intellectualize  
Like a glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes  
I am consumed by the flesh haunting me  
I know temptation taunts the empty  
_

* * *

Sebastian is sitting at the bar at Scandals, looking out and eyeing the crowd. He watches as Karofsky, Sam, and Blaine dance to some horrible disco song; Blaine is only halfheartedly participating barely swaying to the beat. His movements are slow and rigid, sipping only on a bottled water. He gives up the charade rather quickly and walks over to Sebastian, pulling up a chair next to him who has his eyes locked on Sam.

"Haven't you tried to go for the coupled guys enough?"

Sebastian snaps into focus and turns his head to Blaine, his body still facing the dance floor as if ready to pounce.

"I'm just window shopping."

Sebastian turns his focus to Blaine's hands and eyes the water bottle tight within his grip.

"You're not going to have fun drinking that you know."

Blaine sighs rather loudly and drops his head.

"You know I don't drink since-"

"Yeah yeah. But you've got two friends here to keep you in line. And if I didn't make myself clear earlier this week I'm not interested in your rebound sex."

Blaine swivels in his chair and waves the bartender over.

"Can I get a real drink? A Grateful Dead?"

The bartender nods. Sebastian turns his body to face Blaine, very relaxed and causal in the uncomfortable stool.

"You trust me not to jump all over you?"

Blaine grabs his drink from the bartender and jumps off the chair.

"Maybe I just don't care."

His eyes are a dark again; blank. He walks over to Sam and Karofsky and dances with drink in hand; downing it in a few short minutes. Sebastian just watches as an hour or so goes by and Blaine is a two Grateful Deads, a Long Island Iced Tea, and a Blue Mother Fucker in. His dancing has quickened, his movements have smoothed, and he has managed to lose his shirt. Sam and Karofsky have left leaving the two former Warblers alone for the night.

_So pour yourself over me  
Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah  
Because I like the way you move in the dark  
I like the tension, the tension and the spark  
_

Another drink in and Blaine stumbles over to Sebastian, his eyes are bloodshot and his breath could knock the wind out of a man. He drapes his arms around the taller boy and learns in close to his ear.

"Come… Come dance with me Seb!"

Sebastian groans as Blaine's hands play with his expertly styled hair.

"I don't do nicknames, or you for that matter."

Blaine giggles and moves his hands down Sebastian's back, cupping his ass and squeezing it in tune to the club's music.

"How ab-about…Bas? How about that?"

Blaine grins and shows far too much teeth, he laughs and nuzzles himself into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian just groans and pushes Blaine away gently; he nearly falls backwards but awkwardly gains some semblance of balance as he sways to the beat of the music.

"How come you don't like me any more Seb?"

Sebastian sits up and frowns.

"For one thing I told you no nicknames; it's Sebastian."

Blaine burst into laughter.

"And second I told you-"

"Like, like... the crab! Are you a crab?"

Blaine leans in and pinches Sebastian's chest repeatedly all while giggling rather manically.

"Crab! Crab! Crabby! Crab!"

Sebastian's face flushes red as Blaine's rather loud joking echos through the club, attracting unwanted snickers and stares from the other patrons. He quickly stands up.

"Fine you want to dance? Lets dance."

Blaine merrily giggles as Sebastian drags him to the dance floor.

_The decadence of giving into desire  
Creates such entropy within  
Looking for love in spiritual faces  
Blind to the art of fabrication  
I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk  
Want to drink my fill and then some  
Leave me alone  
I always thought I was better than this  
But temptation tempts the temptee_

Sebastian and Blaine quickly work their way to the middle of the dance floor. Sebastian moves in sync with the music as Blaine grinds rather sloppily against his hips; working and working searching for a reaction. When he finds it he presses himself closer to Sebastian.

"I knew you still wanted me."

Sebastian just smirks and runs his hands over Blaine's bare chest, following the defined lines of muscles down as if reading his skin like braille. Blaine hastily retreats while giggling, leaving Sebastian cold and alone. He returns moments later with a drink in hand and passes it over to Sebastian who simply nods while accepting the drink.

_Pour yourself over me  
Until there's nothing left to see, yeah yeah  
Oh, because I like the way you move in the dark  
And I like the tension, the tension and the spark, oh  
Because I like the way you move in the dark, oh  
You know I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark, oh_

A couple of drinks in as well Sebastian's movements become smooth and erratic like Blaine's. The short ex-Warbler leans in close to Sebastian's ear and whispers something. Moments later he is pulling the tall man across the dance floor into the bathrooms.

_This physicality  
Shifting me chemically  
Such power over me  
It's just desire  
I know it's treachery (shifting me chemically)  
I know it's just skin deep (such power over me)  
I know I should resist  
I'm just too tired  
Too tired  
_

The boys laugh and work their way rather loudly into the only open stall of the men's bathroom. Clawing at each other Blaine only pauses to undo his belt. He slides his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Come on."

Sebastian looks over the man in front of him, all unwrapped like like a gift on Christmas morning. He touches tentatively and pulls away quickly.

"I-"

"I don't care just do it!"

Blaine quickly loses his stern look and giggles. He pulls Sebastian into a deep and messy kiss, the tall Brunette pauses before reciprocating. He takes the plunge.

_There's just one thing missing  
One thing missing here is  
Love  
_

* * *

Sebastian stands in front of the choir room with Tina by his side, he is looking out at the crowd with the same empty eyes Blaine carries lately; the same empty eyes currently texting his ex-boyfriend or playing _Angry Bird_. Sebastian and Tina's dancing consists of nothing more than swaying to the music, letting their bodies being carried by the trance.

_I like the way you move in the dark  
I like the tension, the tension and the spark (so pour yourself over me)  
You know, I like the way you move in the dark (so pour yourself over me)  
You know, I like the tension, the tension and, the tension and the spark_

So pour yourself over me  
(There's just one thing missing)  
(One thing missing)  
Until there's nothing left to see  
(There's just one thing missing)  
(The tension and the spark)  
(One thing missing)  
(So pour yourself over me)  
There's just one thing missing  
One thing missing  
(So pour yourself over me)  
(I like the tension, the tension and the spark)  
(There's just one thing missing)

Blaine looks up from his phone into Sebastian's eyes. They're not dark and empty however, they are pale and glistening in the light. The brunette looks wearily out to that crowd, hoping someone got his message.

"Well Sebastian, that was a great song. I'm just not sure the song was appropriate for-"

Sebastian stomps forward and glares at Mr. Schue. His face flushes red and his body vibrates.

"You gave us an assignment and I followed it! I don't think the man that sang _Toxic _to a bunch of High School students can talk."

Sebastian storms out of the choir room. Blaine quickly runs after him.

"Sebastian! Sebastian wait!"

Sebastian turns around, tears falling down his face.

"What do you want Anderson?"

Blaine studies the lost face in front of him.

"Don't take it personally, Mr. Schue can be a bit of a prude with gay guys. Kurt and me never got to kiss in the choir room but when Finn and Rachel were here he would let them get away with anything. And don't even get me started on Mike and Tina's PDA. Just don't pick a song about gay bar hook-ups next time."

Blaine chuckles and searches Sebastian's face for something, anything different. More tears stream down the taller ex-Warbler's face.

"In fact some of us are heading over to Scandals this Friday if you want to come? Maybe you can muse over a more subtle song choice then?"

Sebastian suppresses an angry laugh and wipes away the tears streaming down his face.

"You didn't really listen did you?"

Sebastian just chuckles as he looks at Blaine's dumbfounded expression and runs off. Blaine shakes his head looking profoundly confused and turns to walk back to the choir room.

* * *

Sebastian stumbles into his room, and strips off his clothes. Bite marks and bruises litter his body. He quickly falls into bed.

_One thing missing here is...  
Love_

* * *

_**Author's Notes-** _If you liked it, hated it, or something in between I'd love to hear from you! Reviews are always welcome!_  
_


End file.
